Labyrinth
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: This is a cross with Ai no Kusabi and Jim Henson's Labyrinth. The full summary is inside. Please be kind and review. No flames please! Rated for language and some steamy stuff later on COMPLETE I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Riki is a teenager who is stuck yet again babysitting his little brother Aki. Later in the night, he makes a terrible mistake and wishes Aki away. Enter the wicked and sexy Goblin King, Iason who forces Riki to play his game to win back his brother. Will Riki succede? Or will he fall into Iason's seductive embrace?

Ch. 1

A handsome young man of seventeen sat on a park bench reading aloud from his favorite book "Labyrinth" while his dog, Bison, rolled in the grass beside him. The only other creature present was a large and radiant owl with golden feathers and sharp eyes that never left the black-haired beauty for a moment.

Suddenly, the clock in the town square struck 7:00.

Startled, the teen, Riki, jumped up and tucked his book into his jacket pocket. "Shit! I'm late! C'mon, Bison!" he called as he ran from the park. The golden owl watched Riki leave with a seemingly sad expression.

While Riki ran, it thundered and began to rain hard. "Just great! It's not fuckin' fair!" he yelled. He finally reached the front steps to his house completely soaked. His step-mother stood there angrily with her hands on her hips. "About time you got here! Don't just stand there, c'mon!"

Riki glared and pushed past her. She turned back to Bison. "Get! Go to the garage, you filthy thing!" she snapped. Bison whined and obeyed. With that, Mimea went into the house and slammed the door.

"Riki, you are an hour late. You're father and I go out very rarely and..." Riki interrupted. "You go out every fuckin' weekend!" he snapped back. Just then, Riki's father, Enif, came down the stairs.

"Oh, Riki, we were worried..." Riki stormed up the stairs calling "I can't do a damn thing right, can I?" A moment later, the door to his room slammed. Mimea shook with rage at her step-son.

"He treats me like an evil witch all the time!" She wished Riki would hurry and grow up so he would move out at last. "I'll talk to him, dear." Enif said.

(In Riki's room)

Riki's room contained many pictures of his real mother who had died in a car accident. Riki was in the car as well but had somehow survived. On his walls hung sketches he had done himself of all kinds of creatures and goblins from a far away land and, his favorite, of a handsome blonde-haired, blue-eyed man who was King of them all.

As Riki lay on his bed reading, his father's voice came through the door.

"Riki? We put Aki to bed. We're leaving and won't be back 'til midnight. Love you. Bye" Riki rolled his eyes and continued reading. An hour later, Aki burst in.

"Can you read me a story?" he asked. "No," came the emotionless reply. "Please?" Aki tried again. Riki sighed and sat up.

"Once upon a time, there was an evil child who was spoiled and selfish and treated his older brother like shit. What no one knew though, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the poor boy who everyone treated as a slave. So one night, he called on the King for help to take the wretched brat away..."

Aki began crying and ran from the room shouting "You're mean! I'm telling!" Riki laughed when, all of a sudden, his phone rang. It was his boyfriend, Guy. "Hello? Guy? Hey babe. Naw, I'm babysitting you-know-who. Yeah, I know! I wish someone would come and take him away. Right now."

As soon as he said this, the power went out. "Hello? Guy?! Shit!" He slammed the phone on the charger and went to Aki's room.

"Hey, you alright? Aki?" he asked trying the light switch. No power still. He jumped when he heard a giggle coming from the bed. "I said are you..." he yanked back the covers and was shocked to see no Aki there.

Where did the giggle come from? "Aki? This ain't funny! Where the hell are you?!" Outside, the storm grew stronger. As Riki searched in the dark, the room seemed to come alive with laughter and grotesque shapes moving about. "Who's there?!" Riki yelled.

Then, everything stopped. For a moment nothing moved. Suddenly, the doors to the balcony outside swung open and a large golden owl swooped in and flew toward Riki. Riki covered his eyes and shouted "Cut it out, you bastard!" The owl seemed to listen and drew back.

While Riki had his eyes covered he felt a large shadow fall upon him suddenly. Slowly he looked up. The owl was gone and in its place stood a tall, gorgeous stranger with long flowing, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He graced Riki with a small smile.

"Y-you're the Goblin King," Riki stammered. He couldn't believe the man before him was the same one who he thought he had created with his own hands. The man bowed. He wore tight black pants and a white poet shirt complete with a flowing black cape and black knee-high boots.

"My name is Iason. And you, my pet have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, yes?" Riki stared a few seconds more before he blurted out "Where's my brother?!"

The Goblin King, Iason, smiled again and moved closer. "Riki..." he whispered...

Ice Demon Allysandra: How was that? Continue? Please review! I want, oh let's say, 2 reviews before the next chapter. Fair enough?


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"Where's my brother?!" Riki yelled.

"Riki..." Iason whispered as he moved closer.

Ch. 2

Riki took a few steps back as Iason came nearer. Finally, he tried again.

"Where the fuck is my little brother, you bastard?!" As he said this, he thought he saw the King's icy blue eyes flicker with...sadness?

"You know where he is, my pet. That is what you wanted right? You said the words." Riki felt a shred of courage spark in him and he took a few steps closer until he was right in Iason's face and could smell his scent. Something exotic he couldn't place. "I didn't mean it!" he spat.

Iason smirked. In all honesty, he enjoyed being this close to the small beauty he had had his eyes on for some time. "Oh you didn't, love?" he asked with a husky whisper. "No! My boyfriend and me..." Iason's eyes flashed dangerously at this.

Yes, he knew all about this Guy. Riki jumped back in alarm when he saw this. Iason regained his composure and his indifferent mask. "Your brother's there in my castle." he said pointing to the window. Riki stepped around the King and looked out the window.

Instead of lightning, rain, blowing trees, and the houses next door, he beheld the largest and most complicated maze he had ever seen with a beautiful white castle dead in the center.

"Do you still want to look for him?" Iason asked from behind him. "You can turn back now. Go back to your room and draw your lovely sketches and read your beloved books. Forget the child." Riki blushed a little when Iason complimented his drawings but shook it away.

"No. I have to find Aki. Can't you understand that?" He turned back to the maze with the casle in its center and found himslef standing on a sandy hill instead of Aki's room. "What a pity," Iason said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't look that hard!" Riki retorted. Iason chuckled again, moved closer to the boy, and wrapped his muscular arms around the petite waist. Riki blushed again when he felt the unmistakable, and huge, erection brush his backside.

"It's a lot harder and further than you think, my pretty pet. Time is short you know." He kissed Riki's cheek in a loving manner and removed his arms from the boy's waist. He turned and pointed to a clock hovering in midair. It was the strangest clock Riki had ever seen. Instead of one through twelve, this clock counted one through thirteen.

"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever." Iason said as he began to fade away. 'And you will belong to me as well, my sweet little pet.' Iason thought silently.

"Such a pity," Riki heard the echoing voice once more before he found himself alone on the hill.

The Labyrinth. "It doesn't look that far at all." Riki was lying to himself to boost his confidence. "Okay, c'mon feet." With that he began his long journey to rescue his little brother from Iason the wicked, and seductively handsome, Goblin King.

Unknown to Riki, he was being watched constantly by a pair of blue eyes that gazed at him with an intense longing and...love?

Five minutes later, Riki reached what he hoped was the entrance to the looming Labyrinth. He searched for a door but found none. He glanced around and did a double-take. There, smoking a cigarret by a water fountain, was a tall man with red hair humming to himself.

"Uh excuse me?" Riki asked. The man jumped. "Oh! I beg your pardon! I--" He turned and beheld Riki with sharp red eyes.

A lock of hair hung in his face and covered one side of his face but the side Riki could see was beautiful. "Oh. It's you," the man said. His face had gone cold as well as his voice.

"Excuse me, but how do I get into the Labyrinth?" Riki asked...

Ice Demon Allysandra: I decided to go ahead and update. Please review and please don't flame


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"Oh, it's you," said the red-head.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" Riki asked.

Ch. 3

The red-haired man ignored him and flicked his cigarret to the ground, crushing it with his boot. Next, he drew a laser gun from his belt and got busy shooting tiny fairy-like things out of the air. "Fifty-seven," the man said with a smirk.

Riki was angry at being ignored and he also felt a little sorry for the little creatures being shot at and then having dirt kicked on them. "Hey! I asked you a question! Where's the fuckin door!" Riki yelled. This time the man turned and examined him closely.

"Who are you?" he asked. Riki folded his arms across his chest and said "My name's Riki and I'm trying to find someone here." The red-head arched an eyebrow. "You don't say? Riki eh? How sweet." he said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean? Look, I just wanna know where the door to the Labyrinth is, scarface!" Riki retorted. The man glared and snapped back angrily. "The name's Katze, you little asshole!" he pointed to the wall of the Labyrinth and two huge doors hidden almost completely by ivy creaked open.

"There you go, you ungrateful brat! Go find your little friend now and leave me alone!" Katze motioned to the doors with a "Get lost" gesture. Riki shrugged and entered the Labyrinth. Looking around he noticed there were two ways that looked exactly the same.

The ground was littered with fallen branches that had seemed to rot a long time ago. There was nothing around him except stone and more ivy.

As he tried to decide which way to go, he was startled by a voice behind him. "Cozy, isn't it?" Spinning around, he saw Katze leaning against the doorway smoking another cigarret. He stood straight and walked forward. "Now, would you go left or right?" he asked with a smirk.

Riki glanced around again. "They both look alike," he replied. "Well, you won't be getting far." Katze said rolling his eyes. "Which way would you go?" Riki asked hoping the red-head might know the right way. "Neither," Katze replied. Riki was angry again.

He was just itching to punch Katze's face and stuff that cigarret down his throat. "If that's all the help you're gonna be, go the fuck away!" Katze shrugged and walked toward the doors. "Thanks for nothing, Kat-breath!" Riki called.

Katze glared over his shoulder. "It's Katze! And don't say I didn't warn you." The doors slammed behind him as he left. "Even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again." He remembered Riki's tight black pants and black tank top. The boy himself was gorgeous.

"No. Even if you find the castle, your gonna find yourself as King Iason's little love-pet in no time." he said getting back to work.

(Inside the Labyrinth)

Riki chose to go left and started out in a run, gracefully dodging the rotted limbs on the ground and the hanging ivy. Some time later, he got exhausted and sat down against one of the walls to rest for a moment.

"Hello," said a little voice beside him. Riki jumped, looking around. He found a very, very tiny boy, about as tall as his pinkie finger, sitting on a tiny ledge in the wall beside him. "D-did you say 'Hello'?" Riki asked. "Yeah, that's right." The boy said.

"My name's Daryl. And you are...?" he asked with a friendly smile. "I'm Riki," Riki replied. He was happy someone around here was nice. "I have to solve this Labyrinth. But there's no turns or openings or anything!" Darly laughed.

"Sure there are! You just aren't looking right. There's one just across there. Now, why don't you come inside for some tea?" Riki stood up and walked to the wall. He put his hands out stepped forward. Next thing he knew, he found the opening.

"Thanks. That was a big help! Bye!" he walked to the left but was stopped by Daryl. "Don't go that way! Never go that way!" he squeaked. Riki turned the other way.

"Okay. Thanks again." and disappeared. Daryl sighed. "If he had kept going that way, he'd have gone straight to that castle.

(Inside Iason's castle)

The throne room was a mess. Goblins of every shape and size ran around fighting over food, throwing things, and chasing chickens. Aki sat in the middle of it all and felt like crying. He wanted his big brother no matter how mean Riki was. Aki still loved him anyways and was willing to forgive him.

The tall blonde man who brought him here had told him Riki was running his big maze to save him. Aki felt a surge of pride and happiness at this. Speaking of the blonde man... Aki looked up and saw him sitting cross-legged in his comfortable throne.

He was sipping wine and staring into a crystal ball. Every now and then, he smiled as if what he saw pleased him very much.

Feeling Aki's gaze on him, he glanced down at him and smiled. "Well, it seems your brother is doing better than I thought he would. Of course..." He paused and looked over to the clock hovering beside him. Nine hours and twenty-three minutes to go.

"That doesn't mean he'll make it." Iason finished. Aki jumped up. "Riki will make it! Then we can both go home to Mommy and Daddy!" Aki declared puffing out his chest.

Iason raised a perfect brow. "Home? You are home, my boy. Surely you don't want to go back to being mistreated again?" Iason asked confused.

"I wasn't mistreated!" Aki countered. Iason's eyes darkened. "Riki was," he said in a deadly whisper. Aki looked confused now. "Huh?" he asked.

Iason showed him the crystal ball and Aki saw Riki running the maze as fast as he could trying to find him. "Yes, I know Riki. More than anyone in fact. I know his hopes and dreams and...his sorrows." Iason's mask fell and Aki saw a deep sorrow and longing as he gazed at Riki throught the crystal.

"I know about his real mother and the accident that she and Riki were in. I was there. I protected him. He was only five-years-old." Aki thought he saw a tear in the King's eye.

"He's dreamed of me ever since. He's drawn pictures of me and my kingdom. Such beautiful pictures. I have watched over him in return." the King said with a smile.

Aki asked "What do you want with us?" Iason looked down at him again. "I am merely granting Riki his wish. In return..." he paused again then finished.

"I am trying to fulfill my wish to have Riki as my own." Aki's green eyes widened. "You want Riki? Why?" Iason smiled sadly. "Because, I love him." he replied.

He glanced at the crystal once more before kissing it and then throwing it in the air where it shattered. Iason's cold mask reappeared as he sipped his wine. "In a little over nine hours, you will become one of my subjects. Riki, on the other hand, shall sit here with me on my throne as my little prince...my bride.

" Iason told Aki. Aki gasped. "He has a boyfriend..." Iason interrupted. "Not for long, my boy. Not for long." he said with a dark look.

Aki sobbed silently to himself. 'Riki. Please hurry. Save me!' he pleaded quietly.

In the Labyrinth Riki stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he heard Aki calling for him. "Aki. I'm coming for you, just hold on!" he said.

Ice Demon Allysandra: Please review if you want me to continue! Please, no flames


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

"I will have Riki as my bride," Iason said.

"Riki, save me!" Riki thought silently.

"I'm coming, Aki. Hold on!" Riki called.

Ch. 4

(In the Labyrinth)

Riki didn't know how much time he had been running. All he knew was that he had to hurry. Who knew what the Goblin King was up to?

Along the way, he had been marking the stones on the ground with the drawing charcoal he always carried just in case inspiration struck. Unknown to him, unfortunantly, tiny creatures who lived underground didn't like having their stones marked and kept turning them over or around when Riki's back was turned.

"You got it?" asked one. "I got it... Sshh sshh shhh!" The other replied. They turned the newly marked stone around just as Riki turned back.

Riki turned in circles as he looked around. 'I know I've been here before!' he thought angrily. He looked at the ground and clenched his fists in rage. "Some shithead has been changing my marks! This place sucks! It ain't fuckin fair!" He yelled to no one in particular. "You're right! It's not fair! That's only half of it though!" shouted a jolly voice followed by loud laughter.

Turning around Riki came face to face with a couple of odd goblins. One dressed in blue and the other in red. Both held large stone cards. From the bottom of each card peeked another head identicle to the on on top only upside-down.

Riki saw a door behind each of them and assumed they were being gaurded by these strange creatures.

"This was a dead end a minute ago," Riki said surprised. "No, that's the dead end behind you!" said one of the heads dressed in blue. This was again followed by laughter. Riki looked and saw that he was right. "It keeps changing! What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Well the only way out is through one of these doors. One of them leads to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth and the other leads to..." One of the creatures imitated dramtic music "Da da da dum..." the first creauture finished. "Sudden death!" All of them said in unison, "Ooooooh!" for a more dramatic effect. Riki rolled his eyes at this.

"Which one is which?" he asked.

The gaurds looked at each other and one of the bottom heads replied, "We can't tell you," Riki was getting angry. "Why?" The gaurds laughed once more. "We don't know!" said the bottom head and then glanced up at the head on top. "But they do." Riki sighed. "Okay, I'll ask them," he said. The top head held up a clawed hand.

"No, you can't ask us. You can only ask one of us. I should tell you: One of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies." He gestured to the gaurd in red. "He always lies," The red gaurd shook his top head. "I do not! I tell the truth!" The blue gaurd laughed.

"What a lie!" The gaurds broke down into more laughter.

Riki had had enough. "Okay, tell me," he said to the blue gaurd. "Will he tell me this door leads to the castle?" he asked. "Yes." The gaurd said. "Then the other door leads to the castle and this one leads to sudden death." The gaurds glanced at each other in shock. "How do you know? He could be telling the truth." The blue gaurd said.

"But then you wouldn't be. So if you told me he said yes, the answer is no." Riki said. "I could be telling the truth!" the gaurd said again. "Then he would be lying. If you told me he said yes, the answer is still no. Now step aside!" he said to the red gaurd.

"This is a piece of cake!" he said happily just before a trap door underneath his feet fell out from under him.

Down, down Riki fell. Suddenly he was caught by what felt like mulitiple hands. "Help!" he called. "What do you mean 'help'? We are helping." said a voice. "We're Helping Hands." said another. Sure enough, all around Riki were thousands of green hands that seemed to sprout from the walls.

The strangest thing about them was that the hands, usually four or five at a time, formed a face when they spoke. "C'mon, which way? We haven't got all day." Riki didn't know what they meant. "Which way?" he asked dumbly.

"Up or down?" The hands said impatiently. "Well, since I'm pointed that way, I guess I'll go down." Riki replied. "He chose down!" the hands chanted. "Was that wrong?" Riki asked frantically. "

Too late now!" The hands yelled as they suddenly dropped poor Riki.

It felt like forever, falling throught the darkness. Abruptly, Riki landed hard on his ass. Above him, the hole was covered and Riki was left alone in darkness. After a while he heard a footstep and the sound of a match striking. "Who's there?" he asked. He hoped it wasn't the Goblin King. The looks he gave him sent chills up Riki's spine.

Instead he heard another familiar voice. "Me," it said as light filled the room. Katze. "Oh, you." Riki said. He wouldn't admit it but he was happy to see him. "Yeah. I knew you were gonna get into trouble from the start so here I am. This is an oubliette." he said.

Riki blinked at him. "A what?" he asked. Katze glared. "An oubliette. Labyrinth's full of them. People who get stuck here never get out again." There was a pause. Then, "Well, let's get out of here." He walked over to a door Riki had just noticed and opened it.

Whips, crops, and other torture devices tumbled out. "Damnit, Omaki!" Katze cursed. Then, to Riki's amazement, Katze closed the door and opened the other side. This time, there was a tunnle on the other side.

They walked throught the door and closed it behind them. "Nothing is what it seems here so you can't take anything for granted." Katze said casually as he lit another smoke. Riki nodded.

(In Iason's castle)

Iason watched Riki being rescued through his crystal ball and cursed the red-head. He had planned to keep Riki in the oubliette safely until the thirteen hours were up and then he was going to collect him, take him back to the castle, and at last claim him forever as his own.

"I guess that scar I left on Katze's cheek has taught him nothing." It was time to go to drastic measures. Aki was practically jumping for joy. "See?! My brother is so clever and smart! He's gonna save me and we'll go home together!" Iason glared at him over the crystal.

"I told you, Aki: You are home. Soon, very soon, I shall MY Riki by my side forever. No boyfriend, no uncaring parents, and no pesky little brother. He will be mine and mine alone. He's going to look so pretty sitting with me on my throne." He waved his hand and a golden crown similar to his own, only a bit smaller, appeared.

He imagined it on Riki's head with that beautiful, lush black hair. "Very pretty indeed. My beautiful Riki. " he said a bit dreamily.

Aki asked shyly "What are you gonna do to me?" Iason broke from his fantasy of he and Riki ruling the Labyrinth and Goblin City together forever. "You? You, my boy, will be turned into a goblin of course. Perhaps I'll erase Riki's mind of you and those dreadful parents. He'd be happier with me if he doesn't have those memories I think."

Aki had tears running down his face. "Riki's gonna win. He's not gonna wear your stupid crown or sit with you on your stupid chair!" he yelled. Iason smirked. "We'll see," he replied. Aki shook his head and whispered, "You're a bad man." Iason snapped his fingers and ordered a goblin forward. "Get him out of my sight!" he commanded.

Aki was dragged off to somewhere.

Iason returned to his crystal. "Don't worry, my darling. I will take care of you always." he promised as he watched Riki follow Katze down the tunnle.

Ice Demon Allysandra: Per your request, I have added another chapter. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"Let's get out of here," Katze said.

"I'll always take care of you, my love." Iason said gazing into his crystal.

Ch. 5

Riki followed Katze through the tunnle and all along the way stone faces carved into the wall kept warning them to go back.

"This is not the way!"

"Beware!"

"That red-head smokes too much!" and so on and so forth.

Riki snorted a laugh at this last comment. Katze just glared, smoked, and kept walking. As they passed the last face, it bellowed out "That--" Katze shut it up quick. "Forget it! Not another fuckin' word!"

The face pleaded. "Please? It's been a long, long, long, long, long, long, long..." Katze exploded. "Just say it already!!!! FUCK!" he said The face grinned. "That red-head has no dick! He is a 100 percent eunich! No balls, no nothing!" It bellowed.

Riki couldn't help it. He laughed so hard tears poured down his cheeks. He had to bend over and hold his sides while gasping for air. "Y-you h-h-h-have no p-penis?! HAHAHAHAA!"

Katze nearly grabbed him and smashed his face into the wall. If it wasn't for the fact that King Iason would toss him head-first into the Bog of Eternal Stench, he would have. 'What the hell does His Majesty see in this kid?" he asked himself. At last, Riki calmed down. "Can we go now?" he asked with a sickly sweet voice and a wicked smirk.

Katze once again led him down the tunnle. Suddenly, a small glass sphere rolled by. "Oh no," Katze muttered hoping this didn't mean what he thought it did.

They followed the crystal until it reached a raggedy, poor goblin sitting on the floor with a cup. The crystal bounced right into the cup. Riki took pity on the creature and felt in his pockets for some change. Nothing. "Sorry," he said and began to walk past the old goblin.

Suddenly, a gloved hand grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back against a hard, male chest. "Too bad. Perhaps you can offer me something else?" a deep voice whispered in his ear. Riki glanced at Katze who stood trembling in fear at something-or someone-over his shoulder.

He turned his head and came face-to-face with the Goblin King himself. "I got a better idea: Get your fuckin' hands off me, shithead." he snarled. Iason again had that same sad look in his eyes as he released him. "As you wish," he said.

Katze hit his kness before Iason. "Your Majesty, how l-lovely to s-see you." he stammered. Iason's eyes flashed in anger. "Hello, Kit-kat." he said. "Katbrain!" Riki snapped trying to defend Katze. He didn't do a good job. "It's Katze, you little--" Katze started but at Iason's icy look that warned him not to finish that sentence, he closed his mouth immediately.

"Katze, if I thought for a minute you were escorting Riki to my castle, I'd be forced to tip you into the Bog of Eternal Stench." the King said coldly. Katze shook his head. "No! I was...um...leading him back to the beginning!" Riki was furious. "WHAT?! Fuckin' eunich!" he fumed.

Iason glanced at him and gave him an apraising look. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth, my dear?" he asked. Riki gave him a defiant look. "Piece of cake." he said. Katze sighed. 'Shouldn't have said that." he thought.

Iason stared at Riki for a moment then smirked. "Then how about upping the stakes?" he suggested. A clock appeared. Iason moved his finger in a circular motion. Riki used to have almost nine hours. Now he only had six. "That's not fair!!" he protested. Iason chuckled.

"You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." he told him as he summoned a crystal. "A piece of cake, love? Let's see how you deal with this little slice." He tossed the crystal, blew Riki a kiss, and disappeared.

A huge machine sped toward them. "Oh no! The damn cleaners! Run!" Katze commanded. Riki didn't have to be told twice. They ran as fast as they could as the machine roared after them.

They got to an old door off to the side and attempted to break it down. "You sure got his attention, Riki!" Katze snapped as the door finally gave. As they dove in, the cleaner's sped past. Goblins operated he contraption.

Katze pulled Riki to his feet and made for a ladder nearby. "C'mon!" he said and began climbing up the ladder. Riki didn't come right away. "How can I trust you? Now I know you're taking me back to the beginning of the Labyrinth!" Katze only answered with "What choice do you have?"

Riki sighed and climbed after him. "What's the Bog of Eternal Stench?" Riki asked. "If you step in it, you'll smell bad for the rest of your life. It'll never wash off." Was the reply.

They made it to the top of the ladder and Katze pushed the thing blocking the exit away. Riki found himself climbing out of a huge pot. Katze brushed himself off. "See ya," he said. "Where are you going?" Riki demanded. Katze snapped back "The King's pissed at me enough so I'm out of here. You're on your own!"

Before he could get far, another strange creature appeared.

This one was a tall, beautiful man with wavy blonde hair that fell over one eye. He sat in a stone chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere. On his shoulder was a strange-looking bird. Katze's eyes widened. "Oh shit, it's Raoul. Don't say anything to..." Too late.

Riki was walking toward Raoul already. "Excuse me, can you help me?" he asked. The man, Raoul blinked at him, opened his mouth to speak, and then... "You don't want none of this brain power, doll face!" The bird spoke! Raoul glared.

"Shut up!" he snapped. He turned to Riki again, opened his mouth to speak once more, and... "Zzzzzzz" fell asleep suddenly. The bird sighed.

"Just your luck! Place a little conrtibution in the little box." it said. Raoul's hand held out a box with a hole on top. Riki felt in his pockets again and still found nothing. He rememebered the stud earring in his ear and removed it.

"Here," he said. The stud was fake anyway. "Gracious, hot stuff!" the bird called as Riki walked back to Katze. "I tried to warn you. You didn't have to give him anything! His information is..."

A loud hiss was heard. Katze panicked. "See ya!, kid!" Riki grabbed his arm. "I thought you were gonna help me!" he yelled. Katze broke free. "Katze helps no one except Katze!" he glared then ran.

Riki stared after him and huffed. "I'm not afraid! Things aren't what they seem here." He turned and followed the hissing...

Ice Demon Allysandra: Wanna find out what happens next? If you saw the movie you may already know (sorta hahaha). Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

"Things aren't what they seem in this palce." Riki said.

Ch. 6

Riki followed the angry hissing that were growing louder and louder the closer he got. Rounding a corner, Riki encountered ugly dog-like goblins terrorizing a young boy.

The boy himself wasn't normal either as he was a cross between a human boy and a cat. The cat-boy hissed again and clawed at the dog-goblins that came near. "If only I had something to throw," Riki whispered.

Just then, he spotted a stone on the ground. Smooth, flat, and a good size. Riki picked it up and hurled it at the dog-like goblins. The goblins shrieked and fled. Riki stepped closer to the cat-boy.

The boy narrowed his eyes at Riki and spoke. "Who are you?" he asked half curiously and half fearfully. "I'm Riki. Who are you?" Riki replied. The boy relaxed when he sensed no immediate danger.

"I'm Enyu. I've been lost in this Labyrinth for years." the cat-boy, Enyu, said. "Why?" Riki asked. "I was trying to find someone. I was too late though. Ever since then, I've been trapped. What about you? Are you lost?" Enyu questioned.

Riki shook his head. "No, I'm not lost. I'm looking for someone too. My brother. Hey, wanna come?" Riki asked.

Enyu's eyes widened in surprise and then smiled. "Sure!" he exclaimed and they walked together side by side. Enyu was a better friend and more trustworthy than Katze. The only other nice person Riki had met so far had been the tiny man, Daryl, in the entrance to the Labyrinth. It was nice to know he wasn't alone anymore.

After a while, they came across two more doors. These had knockers but no handles or knobs. The knockers were carved to look like the faces of two handsome men. The one on the left appeared to be wearing sunglasses while the other had sparkling gems for eyes. One green and the other golden.

As Riki paused to decide what door to try, the door knocker with sunglasses spoke.

"It's very rude to stare, babe!" he said. Riki jumped and mumbled an apology. "What?" the door knocker asked. Riki spoke louder.

"I said..." He then realized the heavy ring used to knock was embedded in the face's ears. It was deaf.

The knocker to the right spoke now but his words didn't come out clearly. Riki saw why. This knocker's ring was embedded in his mouth! "Iz nogd akng hm nythng! Hs dif!" he shouted. Enyu grasped the ring and tugged. The ring popped out.

'Thank you! That's a lot better!" the knocker said with a happy sigh. "What did you say?" Enyu asked. "I said 'It's no good asking him anything. He's deaf!" the knocker replied. "Mummble, mumble, mumble. Speak up, Killie!" the deaf knocker said. "Shut up, Luke!" Killie snapped.

"Sorry, can't hear a thing." Luke said with a grin. "How do I get through these doors and where do they lead?" Riki asked cautiously. He didn't want to fall into another oubliette. "Huh?" Luke asked. Killie rolled his mismatched eyes.

"The castle in the center of the Labyrinth. Just knock and the door will open." he said. Riki nodded and took the ring from Enyu. When he tried to put it back in Killie's mouth, the knocker refused.

"I don't want that back in my mouth!" he snapped angrily. "I want to knock, you baby!" Riki said with a glare. "No!" Killie yelled. Just as he did, Riki shoved the ring in and knocked. The door opened and he motioned for Enyu to follow. "Sorry," Enyu said and hurried after Riki.

"Thts arght. M usd ta't." Killie replied as the door closed. (Translation: That's alright. I'm used to it.) Inside, the companions found themselves in the middle of a forest. Enyu whimpered as a twig snapped. Riki put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Little did he realize, he had already begun changing into a more caring person.

Mabey he should dump Guy. He had been trying to get into Riki's pants for a while now but Riki just wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet. He wanted it to be with someone special. "It's alright. I'm here, buddy." Riki said with a grin. Enyu smiled back and they kept walking.

(With Katze)

"Get through the Labyrinth?! Even if he does make it, Iason will make sure he never gets out again! Iason. That stupid, prissy blonde, perfect..." Katze froze when he realized Iason was sitting on a rock listening to every word. He wore a white coat and pants over a tight, black bodysuit (Think the outfit he wore when he went to rescue Riki at the end of the second half of the anime).

His golden crown glistened brightly in the sun. "Hello," he said with a smirk. "H-hi, Your Majesty." Katze stammered again. Iason glanced around and frowned.

"Where is Riki?" he asked in a deadly voice. "He's safe, my King!" Katze answered quickly. "He's...um...he's in the...um..." Iason was on his feet in a second. "Find him. Stick with him. Protect him." he said in a cold voice. "If anything happens to my bride, it will be your head. Also, give him this."

He tossed a crystal at the red-head who caught it. The moment it touched his hand, the crystal became a delicious looking peach. "What is it?" he asked. He had never seen a peach before. Iason however knew peaches were Riki's favorite fruit. "It's a gift from a loving husband to his soon-to-be bride." Iason said with a laugh.

"One more thing: If he ever kisses you, I'll turn you so fast into the Bog, you won't have time to blink." With another evil laugh, he disappered.

(With Aki)

"Riki, I know you'll come. I know you love me deep down and I forgive you for everything. Please hurry!" he said to his brother from the window of the tower he had been locked in. The mean King said he would be let out when it was time for his and Riki's marriage ceremony.

"Then," the King had said "I will wipe Riki's mind clean of everything except me and my kingdom. You will then become a goblin." Aki shuddered. He hoped Riki heard his prayer.

(With Riki and Enyu)

Meanwhile, Riki and his new best friend had encountered trouble of their own. Trouble in the shape of orange, fuzzy creatures determined to take off their heads...

Ice Demon Allysandra: Please review as they fuel my drive to keep continuing this. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm bribing you lol. Not really. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

"If Riki ever kisses you, I'll tip you straight into the Bog."

Riki and Enyu encountered creatures determined to take off their heads...

Ch. 7

As Riki and Enyu searched for a way out of the forest, an orange goblin jumped out of no where in front of them. Soon, they found them selves surrounded on all sides by the odd creatures.

Some fat, some thin, all laughing and bouncing around. "Hey!" shouted the first creature "Where you going with a head like that?" it asked in a loud, and highly annoying, voice.

"What are they?" Riki asked in a whisper. Enyu whispered back "Fierys. They pop up when you least expect it. All they do is laugh, sing, dance, and take off their body parts." Riki looked confused. "Their body parts?" he asked. Enyu nodded.

"That not the worst part. They also try to remove the body parts of people who have the misfortune to run into them." he said in a strangley casual manner. Riki gulped. 'I wonder if Katze was that unfortunant?' he wondered to himself thinking about what the stone face in the oubliette had said about him not having a penis.

Meanwhile, Katze was looking for Riki desperately. 'Please don't be dead, or wounded, or...' He paused when he heard laughter nearby.

He peered over the wall he was running along and nearly had a heart attack. He spotted Riki and another boy being attacked by the Fierys. 'Shit! Iason's gonna be pissed as hell if he finds out Riki's head has been removed!' he thought.

He looked around and found a sturdy vine. Katze grabbed it and swung it over the wall. "Riki!" he called. The black-haired boy looked up and saw him and the vine. "Katze! You came back!" he called happily.

"Don't let them go! Let's take off their heads!" one of the Fierys shouted. The other Fierys cheered. "C'mon, Enyu!" Riki grabbed the cat-boy's hand and pulled him to the vine. They quickly climbed.

"Take off your ear then! You don't need two ears!" The Fierys shouted as they took off their heads and tossed them in the air. Their ears flapped like wings as they rose and fell again.

Finally, Riki and Enyu made it to safety. "Katze! You saved us!" Riki beamed and to Katze's horror, moved in to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't kiss me!" Katze shouted.

Just as he said that, the ground under them dropped and they slid down a long tunnle. Riki hoped they wouldn't land in another oubliette. Katze, however, knew it was gonna be worse as he could already smell the stench. Iason either heard what he had said or was watching them.

Finally, the tunnle ended and dropped sharply. They landed on a thin ledge. When they regained their bearings, they pressed against the wall of the ledge. Enyu sniffed and covered his nose quickly, Riki almost threw up, while Katze did all of that.

"Where are we and what's that smell? Did something die here?" Riki asked. "No," Katze replied as he wiped the vomit from his mouth. He pointed down. Riki and Enyu looked and nearly fell of the ledge in surprise and disgust.

Below was a swamp. However, this was the strangest, and most disgusting, swamp ever. Filthy, murky water bubbled beneath them. That wasn't all. In the water, were the things that made the strongest people in the world go weak. Bodily waste, the rot-smelling water, dead and rotting creatures of all shapes and sizes, and more.

Imagine all the things that gross you out more than anything and put them all in this Bog. Now, imagine a smell so bad you just wanna pass out or die after smelling it for too long. This was the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Oh my God! I've never smelled anything like it! It's like...like..." Riki said. He was at a loss for words to describe it.

Katze groaned. "It doesn't matter what it's like! It's the Bog of Eternal Stench!" he retorted. Just then the ledge crumbled and they tumbled downward. When they landed, they were relieved to find themsleves on a sort of bank or shore and not in the Bog.

"Why did you do that?!" Katze yelled at Riki. Riki stepped back in alarm. "Do what? Be grateful you rescued us?!" he yelled back.

"No!! You kissed me!" Katze retorted. Then, he turned to Enyu. "Who the fuck are you?" he snapped. Enyu whimpered while Riki jumped to his defense.

"His name is Enyu, you bastard! He's my very best pal so treat him with respect!" Enyu glanced at him and smiled almost adoringly. Katze rolled his eyes. Riki looked around and spotted a bridge in the distance.

"C'mon!" he called and they made for the ancient bridge.

(In Iason's castle)

Iaso sighed with relief. It had taken quite a bit of his magic to create that shore for Riki and his friends to land on. Although he knew spells that could wash away the stench, he didn't want his beloved Riki to fall in at all.

It was a shame he had to save Katze as well. "Oh well, his time will come," he said as he gazed into his crystal. He examined the cat-boy. "Hmmm. He's the one who tried to save his sister two-hundred years ago. Sweet boy. How nice of him to keep my precious Riki company." he mused.

He glanced at the clock. Three hours to go. "Just as soon as that wretch gives Riki my gift, it won't matter how much time is left. Riki will be mine." His longing, blue gaze fell back to Riki.

"Soon, love, soon."

(Back with our heroes...and Katze)

Riki and company reached the bridge and were about to cross when muscualr man leapt out. "Who are you?" the man bellowed. Riki tried to reason with him. "Please! I only have a little time left! Please let us cross?" he asked.

"No! I've sworn to let no one pass!" Riki grew angry. "Move!" he tried to push past but was shoved onto his butt. Katze's eyes widened fearfully. "Do you know who this boy is? He's the King's consort!" The man looked at Riki in shock while Riki stared at Katze.

"Consort? What the Hell? I'm not his..." he shut up when Katze gave him a death glare and he realized it was a bluff. The man picked him up and sat him on his feet.

"So sorry, My Prince! Didn't recognize you." He bowed. "Sid's my name, Sire. It's an honor!" Sid bowed again. Riki wanted to ask why he called him 'Prince' but shook it away. "May we please cross?" he asked again. "Oh of course, sire! After you!" Sid replied.

Riki went first and froze when the bridge shook and creaked. "Don't worry! This bridge has lasted one-thousand years! Sid called and kicked the bridge...which caused the bridge to collapse! Riki grabbed onto an over-hanging tree branch for dear life. "Oh God! Help!" Riki called.

Sid looked into the awful swamp where the bridge had plunged in. "It seemed sturdy enough," he said amazed. He barely noticed Riki hanging over the swamp by a branch that could snap any minute. Suddenly, Enyu let out a high-pitched wail.

Sid finally realized what was going on. "Stop that! We shouldn't cry when our fair Prince needs our help!" he snapped. Enyu kept wailing. Then, a miracle happened. Huge boulders tumbled out of nowhere and slid into the bog. They provided a safe and clean way to get across.

Riki looked down, took a deep breath and let go of the branch. He landed safely on the boulders. "That's incredible, Enyu!" he said with a bright smile to the cat-boy.

Enyu smiled back and stepped onto the boulders himslef. "Sure! Rocks are friends!" he and Riki hopped from rock to rock and were soon safely across and out of danger of the Bog. Sid called "My Prince! Wait for your humble servant!" he too hopped across the boulders and joined them on th other side. 'C'mon, Katze! We should be there by nightfall!" Katze followed behind them.

They continued on their merry way. Except Katze.

Katze paused, looked around, and held the peach over the Bog. He was about to drop it in when Iason's voice boomed from out of nowhere. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Katze looked at Riki sadly. "Please. I can't." He placed the peach back in his pocket and followed again.

After a while the party began to get hungry. Beyond the Bog was another forest with the castle looming just in the distance. "Mabey there's some berries around," Riki suggested. Katze walked up to him and handed him the peach.

"Katze, thanks man! Guess I was wrong about you," Riki gave him a grateful smile and bit into the ripe fruit. After a minute, Riki began to get woozy. "Katze, what have you done?" he asked. Katze felt a tear run down his face and ran off.

"Damn you, Iason. Damn me, too!"

The rest of the party didn't realize they were no longer behind them. Riki sat against a tree feeling extremely tired. "What's happening to me? Am I poisoned? Am I...gonna die?" Riki asked no one in particular.

"Aki..." he thought just before he closed his eyes and drifted off. He was unaware he was being watched over. "Sssh. Sleep, love. Everything's alright. I'm here. Just as I have been and always will be." a deep voice said in his head. That voice. It was so familiar. So loving.

So...gentle "Forget them all. Forget your pain and sorrow. Forget your stepmother and father and the boy. I'm all you need." the voice whispered soothingly.

"Who...?" Riki tried to ask but was cut off. "Ssssh. You know me. I'm in your dreams." the voice answered. Riki smiled and felt like getting up and following the voice to...anywhere. Just then, a new, gruff, voice interrupted and the gentle, loving voice disappeared. "Are you alright?" the gruff voiced-person asked. Riki opened his eyes and saw an old woman staring at him.

He also found he was no longer against the tree but in a junk yard. "Where am I?" Riki asked. "Who am I?"

(With the party)

"The castle is right through these trees, My fair Prince!" Sid announced happily. He and Enyu turned and their happy smiles dropped from their faces.

"My Prince?" Sid asked looking around.

Enyu also spun around in circles looking everywhere for his beloved friend. "Riki!" he called. "Katze is gone too," Enyu and Sid were very worried. Sid called to him, "There is a junk yard over yander, lad! Let us try there!" Enyu agreed and they set off for the junk yard just east of the castle gates.

(In Iason's castle)

"Damn it all!" Iason roared. The goblins in the throne room shrank in fear. "I was so close! He was within my reach. Just a little more and he would have been mine! Damn that junk yard woman!" He summoned another crystal and gazed at Riki.

What he saw made his heart hurt terribly. Riki sat on his knees and sobbed. "Where am I? Who am I?" Iason heard him say. He saw the old woman kneel beside him. They were in a junk yard. "I brought you here. I thought you might be dead. You don't know who you are?" she asked kindly.

Riki shook his head. "I--I'm scared." Riki told her. Iason, for the first time, felt a tear run down his cheek. "Riki," he whispered. He stroked Riki's image in the crystal.

"Don't worry. I am here, my love. Don't be scared." Poor Riki kept crying and never heard what he had said.

Ice Demon Allysandra: Oh dear! Whatever will happen to poor Riki? Want to find out? I know you do. You're gonna have to review to get the next chapter. Til then!


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

Riki ate Iason's enchanted peach and forgot everything. He was found by an old junk yard lady.

"I'm here, my love." Iason said.

Ch. 8

Riki finally stopped crying and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked again. The old lady, a Goblin-lady to be exact, was loaded down with tons and tons of junk.

"I found you out by that tree over yonder and brought you here, Sonny," she replied. "Where were you headed off to?" Riki looked puzzled. "I--I don't remember. I was looking for something." he said as if in a trance. The old woman motioned him closer. "Well, why don't you come in here and see if what you want's in here, yes?"

She moved over to a tent and pulled back the flap. Riki ducked and went inside. His eyes widened in shock. He knew this place. Iason's spell was already wearing off.

"My...my room," he said to himself and threw himself on the bed.

"It was a dream. It was all so real though." He got up and opened the door, hoping to see his father and even his step-mother. Instead he saw the old junk lady. "There's nothing you want out there, sonny!" she croaked. With that, she rummaged through Riki's things and said things like "You never wanted these thrown away, right?"

Riki sat at his desk and opened a drawer. Inside was a red book labled "Labyrinth". He read aloud. "I have fought my way here to take back the child that you have stolen..."

He looked up and stared at the pictures on his walls. One in particular caught his attention. "The Goblin King...Iason..." he whispered.

The junk lady stared at him confused. "Don't you like your toys?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile. Riki glanced around. "It's all junk. I--" He paused. Then it hit him. "I have to save Aki!!" he shouted.

Picking up a small statue of a dwarf on his desk, he threw it and smashed the mirror. The room began to fall apart. "My Prince!" Sid's voice called. "Riki!" Enyu called. Riki climbed through a hole in the wall and found his friends. "Guys! Let's go. There's not much time!" he called. Enyu and Sid followed.

At last, they reached the gates to the Goblin City. As they were about to enter, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned and came face-to-face with Katze. His face was different though. Instead of arrongant and angry, he looked sad and remorseful.

"Riki," he began. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Iason made me give you that fruit. He--he loves you, Riki." he said.

Riki looked at him a moment and then hugged him tight. "I forgive you, Katze. Thanks for your help." Enyu and Sid smiled. Katze returned it and said "Let's get your brother back!" Everyone else cheered. "Right!" said Riki. Once again, they made their way to Iason's castle.

(In the castle)

Iason sat in his throne in a miserable mood. "Riki," he whispered. "What have I done?"

Just then a Goblin, Norris, entered and bowed. "Your Highness! The boy who forgot everything! He's here with the eunich, a cat-boy, and the gaurd to the Bog!" Iason jumped up and ran to the window.

Sure enough, he found Riki with that same cocky smirk racing to save Aki. His heart soared to know he was okay. He looked at the clock and saw there was only 30 minutes left. The game was back on. "Let them pass." he ordered. Norris bowed again and left to deliver the King's order. Iason turned back to the window. 'There's still hope,' he thought with a smile.

(With Riki and company)

The party pushed open the castle doors and prepared for an attack. None came. Riki saw a clock beside the throne. Fifteen minutes.

"Shit! There! that's the only way he could have gone!" he said pointing to the only other doorway in the room. "C'mon then!" Katze said. "No, I have to go alone. That's the way it's done." The others looked at each other sadly.

"But...should you need us?" Enyu asked. "Yes, should you need us?" Katze repeated. Riki smiled. "I'll call. Thanks all of you!" He hugged them all.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys!" He said before he turned and ran to rescue Aki. What had Katze said? 'Iason loves me?' Riki asked himself. 'No, couldn't be!' another part of him argued. Soon, he entered a bizzare room. Stairs everywhere upside down, right side up, sideways, and any other ways. Everything was completely twisted.

He peered over the edge of the platform he stood on and nearly leapt back in shock.

Iason peered back at him upside down and smiled. "How you've turned my world, you precious thing!" he said and disappeared. His voice seemed to be all around Riki. "Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one." Riki spun around. "What do you want?" he called. A chuckle. "Haven't you guessed by now, my beloved?" Iason asked.

Riki tried to ignore it and looked down. He gasped as he he saw Aki far below him. "Aki!" he called. Aki looked up and smiled. "Brother!" he called back. Riki took a deep breath and jumped. He felt himself slow down and realized he had landed softly.

Aki wasn't there. He turned around and around looking for him. He spotted Iason in the shadows.

"Give me the child," Riki began. "Riki, listen to me: Forget them. Why not just stay here with me?" Iason asked. "I'd rather not be a goblin thank you." Riki said coldly. Iason sighed. "You wouldn't be," he replied. With a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared. "Take it, pet. you can have everything you want. Stay with me." Iason almost begged.

"I have fought my way here to take back the child you have stolen..." Riki continued. Iason's eyes widened. He was desperate now. Only two minutes. 'I have to stall him!' Iason thought. "Riki," he began. Riki ignored him. "You...you..." he paused.

"Damn! I can never remember that line!" he cursed. "Riki, be mine. You can be so powerful with me..." That was Iason's fatal mistake.

Riki looked him directly in the eyes and shouted "You have no power over me!" Iason was heartbroken but he couldn't hate the boy. Never. He transformed just as the clock struck thirteen. "I love you, Riki! I always have and I always will!" In his owl form, he flew out the window of Riki's house.

When he was gone, Riki looked around and was relieved to find he was truly home. "Aki," he said and ran upstairs. In Aki's room, the boy was sound asleep. Riki smiled and tucked the covers tighter around him.

He then shut off the light went to his room.

(In Riki's room)

As he sat at his desk, Riki put his old pictures an other childhood things away. Somehow though, he couldn't put Iason's picture away and simply put it in a frame and placed it on his bedside table.

"We're home! Riki! Are you home?" his father's voice called. "Yes! I'm home!" he called back.

"I'm home." he repeated softly. He glanced into his mirror and jumped. Sid waved and said Goodbye, Riki." Then, he disappered and Enyu took his place. "Riki, should you need us?" he asked. Katze took his place when he disappeared. "Yes, should you need us? For anything at all?" he asked. Riki choked back tears.

"I need you, Katze. All of you." Katze grinned. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked with a laugh.

Riki turned and found all his friends he had met, even the Fierys and junk-lady. "Scrabble anyone?" called Sid. Everyone danced and laughed all night.

(Meanwhile)

Unaware to anyone, a lonely owl sat outside Riki's window wishing he could dance with Riki. 'I love you, Riki. I'll wait for the day when you will truly be mine.' Iason stretched his wings and flew away. However, everyday he returned and watched Riki.

(Many years later)

The years passed and before he knew it, Riki was old with children and grandchildren. His friends from Iason's world never stopped coming and even now visited Riki's decendents as they had been visiting him and Aki over the years. It was a Dark family secret. Aki visited his brother whenever he could in his own old age.

Riki was still beautiful to Iason altough his raven hair was now grey and his smooth skin was now slightly wrinkled.

'Riki, do you still dream of me? Do you remember me at all?' Iason asked silently. One night, Iason discovered the window ajar. Excited he slipped inside and transformed into his human form.

Next, he crept to Riki's bed. He caught sight of a picture frame at Riki's bedside and his heart soared with joy to find his picture inside. He sat down beside Riki and stroked his hair.

As he gazed at him lovingly, he realized something was wrong.

Riki was breathing abnormally and was coughing. Iason took the pale hand. "Riki?" he asked. No answer. 'No! He can't! He can't leave me!' Iason thought. He knew it was true though. Riki was old and dying. He wouldn't survive the night. Iason gathered the frail body in his arms and sobbed. "I love you," he whispered again and again.

Riki's tired eyes opened and locked onto Iason's.

"I-Iason?" he asked in a frail voice. "Yes. Yes it's me, love." Iason replied. Riki smiled faintly. "I-I'm S-Sorry," he whispered. "Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong, precious." Iason said surprised.

"I love you, Riki. I was selfish. I'm the one who should be sorry and I am, Riki." Riki smiled again and said "I love you too," in a faint whisper. He took one ragged breath and closed his beautiful chocolate brown eyes for the last time. Then, he passed away just as the clock struck twelve.

Iason's heart broke once more.

He wanted to take the body back with him but knew he couldn't. Instead, he summoned the golden crown similar to his own and placed it on Riki's head.

"For you, my love. Know that you will always be my one and only. My Prince." He kissed the still warm lips, transformed and flew back to his kingdom. "Farewell, my love! Forever isn't long. I know I'll see you again!" In the Underground, everyone mourned the death of their beloved Prince. The only one to ever beat the Labyrinth and win King Iason's heart.

(More than a century later)

Many years passed in the mortal world.

More than a century in fact. A small cemetery lay on the outskirts of a small town. Groundkeepers of the cemetery came and went as the years went by.

Each one told of witnessing the same strange things. In the center of the cemetery was a grave marked 'Riki Dark: Beloved son, brother, husband, father, and grandfather'.

The groundkeepers told of how each night and each morning, a majestic golden owl would come and rest upon the stone and hoot softly. The owl looked to be waiting. Waiting for something--or someone--it cared for and loved very much. The owl wasn't the only visitor to the grave.

Early at dawn or late at night, gravediggers and keepers, during their working shifts, have claimed to see what appeared to be a figure kneeling at the grave.

A figure with long blonde hair and a powerful build.

They said if you listened close, you could hear the figure weep, kiss the grave, and whisper softly, "I love you, Riki. I always will. I'll wait for you forever". Then, the blonde figure vanished without a trace.

Ice Demon Allysandra: This is not the last chapter. There will be an alternate ending soon. Please review if you want to see things turn out differently. By the way, that last little part about Riki dying is something I made up and not from the movie. ALTERNATE ENDING COMING SOON! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

We saw what happened when Riki saved Aki. However, this shows things a little more differently.

Ch. 9 (The real chapter 9)

Riki looked down and spotted Aki.

"Aki!" he called. Said boy looked up and smiled. "Brother!" he called back. Riki took a deep breath and prepared to jump. "Riki," Iason's voice whispered urgently "Don't do it." Riki ignored the voice and plunged down to save his brother. As he fell, time seemed to slow down and he floated down as light as a feather.

Finally, he stopped and landed softly on his feet. He turned around and around looking for Aki. He wasn't there. He heard a footstep behind him and spun quickly around again. Iason was moving slowly toward him. Like a predator playing with its prey before the kill.

"Give me the child," Riki began. Iason was a mere foot apart from him.

"Riki, I have re-ordered time and turned the world upside down. I took the child when you asked. I even saved you numerous times from certain death while in my Labyrinth. I did it all for you!" Iason took a deep breath and continued.

"All I ask for in return is for you to fear me, love me, and do as I say. Please." He summoned a crystal and held it out to him. "Take it," the blonde King almost begged. "You can have everything you want here. You don't belong in that world. We both know it." he finished. Riki stared at the crystal and he felt his fingers itch to take it. He tried his hardest to resist.

"I have fought my way here, through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered, to take back the child that you have stolen."

With each word, he took a step forward. Iason's eyes widened and felt himself moving back. He was desperate now. "Riki, please! Why can't you forget them?!" he asked. Riki smirked and prepared for the last sentence.

The sentence that would end this game and take Aki and himself home. "You..." he began. Iason felt his heart sink. "You..." Riki paused again. Then he let out a sorrowful sob. "I don't remember," he whispered. As soon as he said this, the clock struck thirteen. Riki had failed. Iason was shocked at first but then realization sunk in. 'Riki is too late.' he thought.

He smiled in triumph. "Well, pet, it seems I win." he said with a smile.

Riki nodded and sank to his knees. Without warning, he began sobbing uncontrollably. "No. Aki, I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm so sorry!"

Iason felt a sting in his heart at this display. "That's the way it is, Riki," he said. "Now there is only one thing left to do." he raised his hand and was about to snap his fingers when Riki jumped up and flung himself into his arms. "Wait! Please, take me instead." he begged.

Iason was startled when Riki embraced him yet he also felt a deep happiness at being this close and Riki willingly embracing him.

"You would take Aki's place?" he asked as he resisted the urge to toss Riki to the ground and ravage him senseless. "Yes," Riki replied. "I'll do whatever you ask."

Iason took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him away a bit so he could look into those beautiful dark brown eyes he loved so much. "Marry me." Iason said. Riki stopped sobbing and looked up surprised. "What? Marry you?" he asked. Iason smiled and nodded. "I'm only a kid and you're...you're..." he thought for a minute.

"I am over a thousand-years-old," Iason finished for him.

"Also, I could care less about your age. You look a proper age to be married to me. A bit tiny, yes, but still beautiful." Riki was flattered by the comment of him being beautiful but also a bit offended at being called 'tiny'.

"Not everyone is as big as you are in my world!" he shot back. It was true. Iason stood at about seven or eight feet with a large, yet beautifully muscular and sculpted, build. Iason smiled. Riki saw that it wasn't his normal smirk but a warm, sincere, and loving smile. "This is the deal, Riki: Marry me and rule at my side here forever and I will send Aki home safe and sound and...human." he paused.

"If not, he shall become a goblin and you will be sent home. Make your choice now." he finished.

Riki thought. Sure, Iason was handsome, tall, a great body, and a King to boot! On the other hand, he would probably never see Aki or his father again. To hell with Mimea. He looked up into Iason's eyes.

"Can I still see my friends?" he asked. "Katze, Enyu, and Sid too?" Iason sighed and nodded. Riki decided his choice then. 'No going back," he thought and said "Alright. I'll marry you." he said. Iason smiled wider, picked Riki up, and spun him around in his arms. "Thank you! Oh, I'll be such a wonderful husband to you. I'll never cheat on you , hit you, or anything like that!" he promised.

Riki returned the embrace. He had realized when he first began to run the Labyrinth that he loved Iason.

He had loved him since he first started dreaming of him. "So I didn't imagine you," Riki whispered against Iason's shoulder. Iason laughed. "No," he replied and kissed the top of his head.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of feet and a voice calling "Riki!" They turned. Aki ran up to them and smiled at Riki. "Brother! You're here! When can we go home?" he asked. Riki glanced at his soon-to-be husband and smiled back sadly. "Aki, I'm sorry but I was too late." Aki's eyes watered. "No! I don't wanna be a goblin! I wanna be with you!" he yelled.

Iason wrapped his arm around Riki's small waist.

"Aki, my boy, you shall not be a goblin after all. Riki has agreed to take your place and remain here as my bride." he told the now sobbing child. Riki shot him a pissed look at being called a 'bride' but Iason just bent down and kissed his lips.

"I wanna stay with Riki!" Aki cried again. "I don't want Mommy to hurt me anymore! Daddy never tells her to stop!" Riki was shocked at this. As was Iason. "Aki, Mimea hurts you?" Riki asked. Aki nodded. "Real bad?" Riki questioned next. Another nod. Riki was furious. "We can't send him back! Please?" he asked Iason. The king thought a moment then nodded.

"Agreed. The boy will remain here as well. We shall raise him ourselves." he declared. Aki's tears dried.

"I can stay! Riki, can I call you Daddy?" he asked cutely. Riki laughed along with Iason. "Yeah, kid. Go ahead." Riki said and hugged his new son. Iason embraced his new family as well.

"It is time to prepare for our wedding, beloved." he told Riki who nodded while Aki beamed at both his new parents. "Will there be cake?" he asked. This was rewarded with another laugh. "Cake and ice cream. As much as you want, my little one." Iason replied. "He'll never go to sleep with all that sweet stuff." Riki said rolling his eyes. Aki just grinned happily.

(A week later)

News spread quickly about the wedding to everyone in Iason's kingdom, soon to be Riki's as well.

Riki would share the title of King with Iason while Aki would be Crowned Prince and heir to the throne. Everyone gathered for the ceremony. Katze, Enyu, and Sid were still wary of Iason after all his trickery.

If he hurt Riki in any way, he would have them to deal with. Bog or no Bog. The ceremony was beautiful and brought a tear to everyone's eye. When it was time, Iason placed a golden crown like his own on Riki's head and kissed him passionately. Aki was given a golden circlet making him Prince. It was a glorious celebration.

(After the ceremony)

Iason carried Riki to their chambers. It was time to join body, mind, and spirit. They were already joined in heart.

As they entered, a fire magically roared to life in the fireplace and a bottle of sweet red wine appeared on the bedside table with two glasses. Rose petals covered the huge four-poster bed and floor. Iason pulled back the curtains and placed Riki gently on the bed.

With a few whispered words both their clothes vanished. Their crowns sat on the dresser glistening in the firelight. Iason admired Riki's small, gorgeous body. "I've waited for this for so long," Iason whispered and crawled on top of Riki. 'All mine.' he thought. Riki looked down and gasped at the immense cock. Iason kissed his forehead. "I will be gentle, my love." he assured.

Luckily, Aki was with his new caretaker, a mystic named Omaki who had immediately become smitten with Aki on first sight.

Iason took a bottle of oil from the dresser and poured some into his hand. Next, he rubbed a generous amount on his huge and throbbing cock. Riki's own large penis bobbed in anticipation. Iason then oiled his fingers and probed at Riki's tight entrance.

He slid a finger in. Riki grunted in pain and pleasure and grabbed Iason's broad shoulders. Iason added another finger. Then another. Soon, all his fingers were inside stretching and preparing him. With that done, he withdrew the fingers and positioned his cock. "Ready?" he asked in a husky whisper. Riki took a deep breath and nodded. Iason pushed in quickly until he was all the way inside.

Riki screamed in pain and a little bit in pleasure. Iason kissed and licked away the tears that fell from the chocolate eyes.

When Riki relaxed and motioned for him to go, he began thrusting hard, softly, fast, and slow all at the same time it seemed. Riki's pain disappeared and turned to pure love, lust, and pleasure. They were both moaning, sweating, and rolling in the sheets in ecstasy.

For hours and hours, they made love in every position imaginable and some not so imaginable. Finally, they both climaxed at the exact same time and collapsed in each others arms. After a moment, Iason slowly pulled out and lay on his back. Riki crawled next to him and lay on top of his chest. He was wrapped in a loving and possessive embrace.

"I love you, Riki. I always have." Iason said.

Riki looked up into the gentle blue eyes that he knew could turn deadly and cold in a moment. Never to him though. "I--I love you too. I always thought I drew those pictures of you and the Labyrinth because you were part of my imagination." he replied.

Iason shook his head. "No. I became part of your life on your fifth birthday." Riki's eyes widened and he sat up. "My fifth…That--that's when Mom died in that car crash. She had taken me for lunch and ice cream for my birthday. We were driving home when a drunk driver…took her away from me." He remembered the crash.

How they had tumbled over and over until the landed upside down in a ditch.

He should have died too. However, he remembered golden feathers, arms around him protecting him, and a soft voice in his ear "I'm here. I always will be." Riki looked into Iason's eyes.

"Why did you save me?" he asked. Iason sat up as well and hugged him tight. "I saw you that day in the park eating your ice cream. I was in owl form. Even at such a young age, you were so beautiful. Love at first sight you could say." he smiled and continued. "I followed you and your mother. I had to know more about you. Meet you if I could." Iason paused and held Riki tighter.

"Riki, I could only save one of you. Your mother was so badly injured that it would have been pointless to use magic.

You, however, I could save. You were hurt pretty bad yourself but I could still save your life. I loved you so much even then so I healed you and promised to always watch over you. I have done just that. Wherever you went, I followed and protected you." he said.

Riki was touched beyond words. He knew now he never loved Guy. He knew he was gay early on but Guy was just a way to ease his loneliness and pain a bit. What would he say if he knew he was married to a King from his dreams, had a son, and helped rule a magical and far off land?

Riki yawned and rubbed his eyes. Iason pulled him back down on his chest where he fell soundly asleep. He had come a long way.

He didn't swear as much, he was more kind and didn't make fun of people, and he snagged a handsome and powerful Goblin King who loved him with all his heart, body, and soul. That was a major plus. Screw that other world. He barely remembered it even now.

Truthfully, while a week had passed here for him and Aki, a hundred years had passed in the world they used to live. Mimea and Enif gave up long ago looking for them and took them for kidnapped or dead. They themselves grew old and passed away never knowing the truth.

Riki smiled in his sleep while Iason stroked his hair before drifting off himself.

A wonderful husband, a wild little son, a kingdom to rule, great friends, and immortality? What more could he want? Yes, life was a fairytale after all. "Happily ever after." Riki murmured.

Ice Demon Allysandra: That's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. By the way, to the person who sent that long review and babbled on and on about not liking my story: Write your own story and let's see if you can do any better. Much love to the people who enjoyed this.


End file.
